1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an egg oil (lecithin) product, in general, and to a high quality product which is believed to have health improving characteristics as well as an improved method of producing same from dried egg yolks, in particular.
2. Prior Art
Many centuries ago in Japan egg oil, or lecithin, was discovered and its use was considered to be a miraculous cure-all. It was believed to be the "number one" medicine for heart ailments, as well as physical rejuvenation. Its method of preparation was a closely guarded secret that was passed from person to person as a family secret. It was held in high esteem by the feuding Shoguns.
In more recent times, for example, during the period 1910 through 1925, doctors conducted clinical tests and treatments on cardiac patients utilizing egg oil (lecithin). The doctors reported the treatment to be a success and concluded that the family secret was in line with modern medicine and not an unfounded myth from the past.
The word "lecithin" is derived from the Greek word "lekithos" meaning egg yolk. As the name implies, lecithin is extracted from whole egg yolks and contains such nutrients as vitamins A, B1, B2, E and D; minerals including calcium, iron and phosphorous; and compounds including taurine and methionine. Its use as a dietary supplement is reported to confer the following health benefits:
1. Improves brain and nerve function. In addition to egg yolks, lecithin, is found in brain and nerve tissue and is reported to be a factor in retarding premature aging and senility.
2. Body rejuvenation. Lecithin, smooths and tones the skin and improves internal functions and sexuality (Vitamin E). It may also be useful in treating of burns on the skin.
3. Improves blood circulation. Contains such essential substances as linoleic, oleic and linolenic acids which are reportedly factors in improvement and/or prevention of such conditions as arteriosclerosis and hypertension.
Many people have concerns about eggs and cholesterol. Generally, it has been learned that eggs are a food that will not necessarily raise cholesterol. That is, there are two kinds of cholesterol, viz. HDL and LDL cholesterol. LDL cholesterol is the type which attaches to blood vessel walls. However, eggs contain HDL cholesterol which will disintegrate the LDL cholesterol and lecithin, thereby allowing the body to eliminate this material as waste, thus cleansing the blood.
Most of the foregoing benefits listed are treated in Dr. Mutsuo Yamaguchi's publication "TAMAGO ABURA NO KOYO" ("VIRTUES OF EGG OIL LECITHIN") reference to which is made for further particulars. This discussion was published by Kenji Fukushima and Health Kenkyusho Company in 1985.